Hikari no Tenshi
by Aura Tenshi
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand nos amis les reikaitantei rencontrent les chevaliers du zodiaque? Humour et disputes garanties! Mais comment vont réagir les deux camps face à une nouvelle menace?...Yaoi
1. La rencontre

_Hikari no Tenshi_

Aura Tenshi

Croos over Yu Yu Hakusho/Saint Seiya

Voici ma toute première fic et cross over, alors s'il vous plait pardonner moi d'avance pour le massacre. Elle sera très certainement nul et aussi tordu que l'est mon esprit (et je peu vous l'assurez qu'il l'est énormément!). Normalement cette fic est non yaoi…Non je plaisante NE PARTEZ PAS!

Disclaimer : les personnages de Saint Seiya, de Yu Yu Hakusho et des autres séries apparaissant dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi mais à leur auteurs respectifs. Dommage, j'aurai bien gardé Shun, Kurama et Hieï. Surtout Shun, il est vraiment trop KAWAI! Ahh Shun -(soupir)… Oups je m'égare et c'est très certainement pas la fin. En revanche les personnages d'Aura, Hikari et Tora sont de ma propre invention. Bien sûr je ne me fais pas de fric sur mes fics; d'ailleurs c'est tellement minable que personne ne voudrait payer pour les lire.

Pour Saint Seiya, cette fic se situe après Hadès (comme d'hab. dans la plupart des fics.).Les chevaliers d'or ont été ressuscités (ça serait moins drôle sinon!) et Seiya n'est pas mort ,dommage, mais bon il me faut bien quelqu'un pour m'amuser!.

Et pour Yu Yu Hakusho c'est après la fin de la séries.

Quelques petites précisions utiles:

« »: les persos parles

:les persos pensent

( ): Là c'est moi qui pense (Sans commentaire -- )

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

? (Vous devrez deviner pour savoir qui parle)

C'était un matin comme tout les autres; je prenais tranquillement mon petit déjeuner. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et mon petit frère; encore endormi apparut dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Je lui souris chaleureusement :

«Ohayo petit frère ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Hm; ohayo niisan.

-Tu veux un chocolat ?

-Hm.»

Il émit un bâillement à s'en dérocher la mâchoire.

«Tartines?

-Hm.

-Fraise ou myrtille?» (Lora si tu lis )

Il me montra le pot de confiture fraise du doigt. De toute évidence, mon cher petit frère n'était pas très matinal. Le pauvre piquait du nez sur son bol de lait pendant que je lui faisais ses tartines. Son humeur et son large répertoire en terme de vocabulaire n'était pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un.

Plus tard,quasiment une demi-heure, mon petit frère était enfin réveillé et près à partir. Je préférais l'attendre pour éviter qu'il soit trop à la bourre. Je le lui donnai son bentô et nous pûmes enfin partir. Nous fîmes quelques pas dans la rue jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à un croisement.

«Je dois passer prendre un copain me dit il.

-Ok, alors à ce soir. Ne traîne pas trop.

-Pas de souci.»

Je le vis s'éloigner en courrant. Je me remis également en route. C'était le début du printemps, ma saison préférée. Sur le chemin les cerisiers étaient en fleur. Je regardait dans chaque arbre à la recherche d'une ombre (allez là vous avez du devinez qui parlait. Si non, il y a un problème). En vain. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'on n'avait pas eu de mission. Plus d'un mois que je laissais ma fenêtre ouverte en espérant qu'il vienne me rendre visite. Pourquoi ne venais il pas? Je compte finalement pas à ses yeux?

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne m'était même pas aperçu que j'arrivais au lycée. Je ne fis à peine attention à une bande de jeunes en train de se chamailler.

«Imbécile !

-Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile espèce de canard emplumé!

-je suis pas un canard d'abord ! »

Je n'avais pas fait un pas à l'intérieur du lycée que je me fis sauvagement agresser par une bande de fille et leur flux ininterrompu de questions.

« Comment aller vous aujourd'hui?

-Pourriez-vous m'aider à faire mon devoir ?

-Voudriez-vous bien déjeuner avec moi ?

-A non il déjeunera pas avec toi !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-parce qu'il mangera avec moi.

-Bien sur et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu. Nan mais tu rêve éveillée ma pauv fille ! Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir!

-Et toi espèce de thon, busu ! »

Et voila c'était reparti pour un tour. Enfin je pus profiter de leur 'petite querelle', qui commençait déjà à être assez sanglante, pour m'éclipser.

J'arrivais enfin en classe 'pas trop tôt' mais je n'eu guère le temps de souffler car la sonnerie retentit (c'est pas la pauvre sonnerie qui fait dring comme chez nous mais plutôt le carillon comme au Japon qui fait « Ding Dong Dang Dong »C'est plus joli!En même tant c'est normal puisque l'histoire se passe au Japon).

Aujourd'hui on commençait par un cour d'histoire. De quoi pouvoir finir tranquillement sa nuit. Le prof était à peine entrer dans la salle que la fille qui était assise à côté de moi se mit à sortir une feuille.

« Tu dessine quoi aujourd'hui Aura?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis pas très inspirée » me dit elle en rougissant

C'était une fille assez mignonne (Tant qu'à faire, autant être jolie dans la fic). Elle avait un teint très pale, de beaux yeux roses et de long cheveux de la même couleur. Ils étaient relevés en une queue de cheval mais lui arrivaient tout de même à auteur des genoux. Mais Aura était d'une nature tellement timide qu'elle devait prendre tout son courage pour ne dire qu'une seule phrase. C'était la seule fille du lycée que j'appréciais vraiment car d'une part elle était **la seule fille **du lycée à me pas faire parti de mon fan club et d'autre part, elle ne me harcelais pas avec des bavardage incessants contrairement à Botan. Elle était arrivée dans cette écoles Il y avait à peu près quinze jour. Malheureusement elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. Étant à côté de moi en classe sur une idée des professeur afin que je puisse l'aider, les fille en était extrêmement jalouse et ne manquaient pas une occasion pour lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs. Malgrés tout ,elle souriait tout le temps, comme si de rien n'était. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant.

« Tu pourrais… »

POUM ! A ce moment là le prof fit taper sa grosse règle sur la table pour demander le silence.

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Désormais vous aurez deux nouveau camarades de classe. » Il se tourna vers la porte. Encore de nouveaux élèves? J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'agit pas de démon venus nous attaquer.

Le professeur continua:« Venez ; entrez ! »

Sur ces mots, deux garçons entrèrent. Il ne portaient pas d'uniforme. L'un des deux avait de longs cheveux noirs très fins et des yeux verts. Il était vêtu d'une tunique chinoise blanche. L'autre avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux couleur acier. Il Portait un t-shirt bleu, un pantalon noir et des bottes en fourrure. Aparament, ils devaient être étrangers.

« Présentez vous. »

Celui aux cheveux noir pris la parole en premier : « Ohayô, je m'appelle Shiryu Kido, j'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hyoga Kido, j'espère que nous serons amis. »

Ce dernier parlait avec un accent. J'en conclu qu'il devait être Russe ou quelque chose dans le genre. Les deux garçons devaient être de la même famille mais ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

« Très bien… » repris le prof. Il me regarda: « …Minamino. »

Je me levais.

« Hai ?

-Pourriez vous leur faire visiter l'établissement et les aider à s'intégrer ?

-Se serait avec plaisir, monsieur.

-Bien, aller vous asseoir là bas. »

Il désigna une table libre juste à côté de la nôtre. Je me tournait vers Aura : «Ils ont l'air sympa. »

Elle hocha la tête et m'adressa un sourire timide, signe qu'elle partageait mon opinion (Kurama est un spécialiste en décryptage ).

L'heure passait à une lenteur hallucinante. Je regardais autour de moi. Plusieurs élèves finissaient leur nuit, d'autres racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, jouaient au morpion ou à la bataille navale. Il y en avait même un qui jouait à la DS :Mario kart en réseau et nitendogs. Je regardait nos deux nouveaux, ils écoutaient.Ils devait bien être les seuls, mais en même temps ça l'aurait foutu plutôt mal de se faire remarquer dès la première heure de cour. Je me penchais sur la feuille d'Aura.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessine…Et mais c'est moi ! » Lui dit-je sur un ton à la foi surpris et amusé.

-Ha… Hai. Gomen nasai, j'aurai dû vous demandez la permission et en plus je l'ai très mal fait. Gomen…--

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. En plus je le trouve vraiment trop kawai. Mais dit moi j'ai des oreilles et une queue de…renard!

-Oui c'est un yohko. J'ai pensé que ça vous irait bien… Oh gomen nasai!

-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu sais mon animal préférer c'est le renard alors tu n'était pas très loin.

-C'est vrai! Alors je vous l'offre.

-Arigato, lui souriais-je »

C'était très dure de mener à bien une discussion avec elle vu le nombre de fois ou elle s'excusait à la minute, comme si tout se qu'elle disait était une offense. Enfin, ce n'était pas grave mais elle me faisait un peu peur quand même… Deviner que j'était un Yohko, elle est peu être médium qui sait. Mais elle ne dégage ni reiki ni youki. Je préfère me dire que c'était un hasard. En tout cas elle avait un certain talent pour le dessin.

L'heure suivante se passa dans le calme. Aura avait arrêté de dessiner et tout le monde écoutait. Ce n'était pas parce que les math les passionnaient mais parce qu'ils essayaient de comprendre un minimum. La cloche sonna enfin les 10H. A peine la prof était-elle parti que tout les élèves c'étaient ruée vers les deux nouveaux. Je me levait à mon tour. Je me faufilais entre les élèves. Les pauvres nouveau, très mal à lèse, ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Il allait falloir les sortir de là:

« Excuser-moi mais vous finirez de leur poser des questions plus tard. » Je m'adressa ensuite aux deux garçon: « voulez vous que je vous fasse visiter le lycée ?

-Hai ! » Répondirent il d'une même voie bien trop contents de pouvoir échapper à la bande de sauvage. Nous sortîmes de la classe.

« Arigato ! Me dit celui aux cheveux noirs

-C'est rien j'ai l'habitude. Je me présente, je m'appelle Shuichi Minamino. Je suis le délégué de notre classe et le président de l'association des élèves. Si vous avez le moindre souci n'hésitez pas à me demander.

-Enchanté, comme tu le sait déjà moi, c'est Shiryu et lui c'est Hyoga. Comme ont à le même nom de famille tu peux nous appeler par nos prénom.

-D'accord, alors appeler moi Shuichi. On y va ? »

Je leur fis visiter le lycée et répondit à leur questions tout en essayant d'échapper à mes fans, chose qui n'était pas très facile.

« Bon et bien, nous avons fait le tour. Au fait, vous déjeuner seuls à midi ?

-Hyoga : C'est une invitation? » Me fis t'il d'un regard charmeur.

« eeto? » J'étais plus que confus. Il est en train de me draguer ma parole!

« Hyoga, arrête tes conneries. »Soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux noir. Il se retourna vers moi: « T'inquiète pas il plaisantait.

-Ah, ah! Gomen… On mange avec des potes mais tu peu venir avec nous si tu veux.

-Shuichi :Oh! Euh, avec plaisir. Mes amis pourront venir aussi ?

-Hyoga : Bien sur plus on est de fous plus on rit! »

…

« Minamino Kun ! » Une fille courrait dans notre direction. Je soupirai:

« Bon j'y vais, à plus tard.

-Hyoga : a tout! »

Je pris congé d'eux.

« Shiryu : Bon, on retourne en classe. C'est trop tard pour aller voir les autres maintenant.

-En parlant d'eux; j'espère qu'il se débrouillent bien.

-Les connaissant j'ai des doutes.

-Ouai… Au fait, tu trouve pas que Shuichi ressemble à…

-Oui, à part les cheveux c'est le même.

-Je sens que le déjeuner ne sera pas triste. »

…

Aura (anô… pourquoi c'est moi qui doit raconter?):

La cloche sonna. Et ça allait être deux très longues heures de littérature que nous allions devoir affronter. Pire que tout les chevaliers et les monstres du Makai réunis; j'ai nommé Mme Dareaud. Seul les gens qui ont eu cette prof peuvent savoir à quel point elle est soporifique. C'est comme si ce cher Cronos avait volontairement arrêter le temps .Je croyais pourtant avoir rien fait pour avoir mérité ça.

C'était encore pire que le cour d'histoire car en plus on commençait à avoir très faim (et oui à10h, quoi que j'ai mangé le matin, j'ai faim) .Comme d'hab. Je dessinais. La cloche sonna enfin midi; merci Cronos ! . Je rassemblais mes affaires et pris mon courage à deux mains :

« Bon appétit Minamino-kun. »

Il me regarda, très certainement étonner que je lui parle de moi-même, sans y être contrainte et forcée sous la torture. Je sentis mes joues rougir. Bon sang Aura, tu peut même pas aligner deux mots!

Il me fit un grand sourire :

« Arigatô, Bon appétit toi aussi. A cet après midi. »

Le Yohko se dirigeât vers ses deux nouveaux amis :

« On y va? Je connais un coin sympa et tranquille sous les cerisiers. »

Il le leur fit montrer par la fenêtre.

« Shiryu : partez devant. Moi je vais attendre les autres en bas.

-Hyoga : ok ! »

Les deux lycéens déplièrent une couverture et s'installèrent. Le kitsune se laissa basculer en arrière et regardait les branches de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient installés. Il poussa un long et silencieux soupir plein de tristesse

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu attends que quelque un descende de l'arbre ? (En plein dans le mile!) » Le yohko fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées

« Ah ! Ah ! (Faux rire gêner) Pas du tout j'aime juste bien regarder les fleurs de cerisiers.

-Oh! J'ai justement un ami qui aim…

-Hyoooogaaa! o »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une petite chose avec des cheveux verts s'était jeté à son cou (je trouve que la musique de Momiji de fruits basket irai très bien ici ).

« Shun fout lui la paix. Tu vois pas que tu lui fais péter la honte là! » Fit une voix qui venait de derrière.

« Gomen ne, Hyoga chan.

-Hyoga : Seiya ta gueule espèce de con ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrait lui foutre la paix !… Au fait je vous présente Shuichi, un camarade de classe. »

Kurama:

La petite masse de cheveux vert se détacha de Hyoga et tourna sa tête vers moi me laissant voir son pale visage et de magnifique émeraude à la place des yeux (Aura : trop…KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!). La ressemblance était frappante. A part les cheveux et la taille ,il était plus petit que moi, je me serait cru devant un miroir. Sa silhouette était incroyablement fine. Il devait souvent, comme moi, se faire prendre pour une fille; sans parler du fait qu'il devait avoir pas mal de succès auprès d'elles. Il portait un t-shirt vert et un pantalon blanc (n'oublions pas les bretelles. Trop Kawaiiiii!). Mais je remarquais qu'il avait les yeux un peu rouges. Il me parla avec une petite voix un peut étrangler :

«Bonjour je m'appelle Shun Kido. Enchanté.

-Moi c'est Seiya Kido. »

Ce dernier avait des cheveux bruns et de couleur chocolat. Il portai un t-shirt rouge et un jean. Il m'offrit une poigné de main. A premièere vu, il semblait assez sympatique. Je repondis poliment à son geste.

-Enchanté tout les deux. » leur répondit-je

« Tu as passé une bonne matinée Shun ? »lui demanda Hyoga, à moitié sur de la réponse.

Le jeune garçon détourna le regard.

« Oui. » Menti t'il

Hyoga: Ouais, là je suis pas convaincu. Tient qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ?

Shiryu arrivait en compagnie d'un garçon assez baraque avec des cheveux et des yeux bleu foncés. Il portait un t-shirt bleu et un pantalon rouge. Il avait un regard assez froid et menaçant. Pourtant Shun semblait très heureux de le voir. La preuve, il lâchas Hyoga et se jeta à son cou de ton son poids mais ne le fit même pas vaciller.

« Niiiiiiiii-san!

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? On ne t'a pas embêté ? »Enchaîna le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

-Non ça été ». Répondit il d'une toute petite voix pas franchement convaincante.

Celui qu'il appelait son grand frère détacha Shun de contre lui, le pris par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le plus jeune, ne pouvant pas soutenir son regard, avait les larmes aux yeux. On aurait put croire que le grand se serait mis à hurler mais lui parla d'une voix assez douce :

« Aller, raconte moi ce qui c'est passé. »

Il éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son grand frère qui le berça doucement :

-Chut, chut. On t'a embêté ? »

Shun fit un petit hochement de tête qui voulait dire oui

« C'est qui ?

-…

-Attend... Seiya espèce de con ramène ta gueule par là ! »

Seiya, qui tenta de s'esquiver sur la pointe des pieds soupira :

« Oui Ikki?

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

-J'en sais rien moi, je peu pas être toujours sur son dos !

-IL ME SEMBLAIS T'AVOIR DEMANDER DE LE SURVEILLER!

-Ouai bah, je l'ai viré pendant la récrée parce que figure toi que c'est pas facile de draguer les meufs avec lui.

-NANI! »

BAM. Seiya venait juste de se faire assommer « dit plutôt qu'il te fait de l'ombre ! »Reprit t'il. Il se tourna vers son frère toujours accrocher à son t-shirt: « Alors dit moi qui t'as emerder ? »

Shun désigna un gars qui avait des cheveux noirs et une allure de jeune délinquant (Alexis ?) et fumait une cigarette. Il n'eu même pas le temps de voir le gars aux cheveux bleus lui foncer dessus et lui enfoncer la tête dans le sol :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon p'tit frère!

Le garçon aux cheveux noir dégageât difficilement sa tête du sol

-C'est ton frère ! Je savais pas que Ikki la terreur avait son petit frère dans ma classe!

-YUSUKE! QU'EST QUE T'AS FOUTU ENCORE! »

Une petite brune s'approchait à grands pas.

« Aie! Non Keiko me frappe pas!

-Hyoga Je savait pas Ikki que t'avait une telle réputation. »

Ikki haussa les épaules : « Faut bien se faire respecter. » Il se retourna vers le garçon que la lycéenne avait appelé Yusuke: « Et toi, si tu touche encore à mon frère je te jure que tu va connaître l'enfer. Compris ?

-Je tien juste à dire que je l'ai pas frappé, je le lui est seulement balancé deux ou trois vannes. C'est tout. »Tenta de se défendre Yusuke.

Ikki serrait les poings et avait un regard qui était près à lancer des flammes.

« Ok ok!

-Ikki : Bien.

« Ou est Kuwabara » demandai-je.

-Il sèche, me répondit Yusuke, j'aurait dût moi aussi… Aïe ! Putain Keiko ça fait mal! »

Aura (L'auteur cette fois!Kurama et la gamine ont assez raconté, c'est mon tour maintenant!):

Tous s'installèrent sur la couverture. Le Yohko était sous le cerisier. En face de lui, Shun était bien encadré entre Hyoga et Ikki. Seiya sympathisait avec Yusuke, Keiko était prête à lui mettre un pain dans sa gueule à la moindre connerie et Shiryu était en face de Seiya. Le Yohko ouvrit son bentô et y découvrit un petit mot de sa maman :

'Bon appétit Shuichi-kun.'

Le jeune Yohko sourit. Puis Il demanda à nos cinq nouveaux amis :

« Vous êtes vraiment tous frère? Je veux dire vous ne vous ressembler pas beaucoup.

-Shiryu : Normal, en réalité nous ne sommes que des demis frères. Nous avons tous le même père mais des mères différentes.

-Hyoga : Moi ma mère était Russe.

-Shun : Seul moi et Ikki avons la même mère. »

Il se cala contre son grand frère.

« Yusuke : Woua! Et vous vivez chez vos mères ou chez votre père ?

-Shuichi:Yusuke!

-Yusuke : Ben quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore !…Aïe!

-Ikki : C'est bon, on a l'habitude. Nos mère sont mortes et le vieux con à crever. Nous vivons à la fondation Kido.

-la quoi ? »Demanda Yusuke.

Kurama soupira devant le manque de culture dont faisait preuve son amis

: « C'est une des plus riche de ce monde. Maintenant c'est la petite fille de Mitsumasa Kido qui la dirige : Saori Kido.

-Shiryu : Exact. »

Le silence s'installa. Il fallait détendre l'atmosphère. Le Yohko eu un tilt :

« Mais au fait c'est vous qui vous vous disputiez ce matin devant le portail !

-Hyoga : Tu nous as entendu ? (Tout le lycée vous a entendu !) On a juste failli arriver en retard à cause de Seiya.

- NANI! MEME PAS VRAI D'ABBOORD !

-Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki : Tu veux qu'on te rafraîchissent la mémoire ! »

Petit flash back :

« Seiya réveille toi espèce de feignasse !

Cela faisait au moins une bonne dizaine de minute que Ikki beuglait sur Seiya pour le réveiller. Le moins qu'on puisse dire C'est que le chevalier pégase avait un sommeil lourd (Aura : mais pas autant que mon frère! ). Il avait monté la stéréo à fon, lui avait foutu de l'eau glacée sur la têtes avait pris plaisir à le marteler de coup de poing et j'en passe et des meilleures. A bout de patience, il décida donc d'employer les grands moyens :

« Seeeiyaaa, Saori est là et elle veut te faire un grooos biiisouu !

-J'arrive Saori! »

Il sauta au cou d'Ikki croyant que c'était sa princesse et essaya de l'embrasser (aïe).

« PUTAIN CONNARD LACHE MOI! »

BAFF! Il lui foutu un énorme pain qui fit passer le cheval à travers la fenêtre et disparaitre à l'horizon en hurlant:« Une foi d'plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux…'tilt' ».En fait Ikki s'était un peu trop mater Love Hina ,ou plutôt les filles de Love Hina la veille.

Le phénix parti en direction de la salle de bain :

-Shiryu, t'as bientôt fini ?

-Je m'occupe de mes cheveux là !

-CA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE TU T'OCCUPE DE TES CHEVEUX!

-J'y peux rien si ils demandent beaucoup de soin !

-T'AS QU'A LES COUPER!

-Non Shunrei ne serait pas contente. Elle les aime tellement mes cheveux…. »

Ikki soupira. Mais qu'es ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter d'avoir une telle bande d'imbécile sur le dos. 'Heureusement, j'ai encore mon petit frère…'

Dans la salle à manger, Shun et Hyoga prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

Shun releva le nez de son bol de chocolat chaud qui ne l'inspirait pas beaucoups : « Il à pas l'air de bonne humeur niisan ce matin

-Hyoga: Ah tu trouve qu'il y a une différence avec les autre jours ? » plaisanta-t-il en engloutissant un pain au chocolat. Voyant que son cadet n'avait encore rien avalé il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu sais tu devrait te dépêcher de manger avant que Seiya n'arrive et qu'il ne reste plus rien.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Nerveux ?

-Hm.

-Il faut quand même que tu avales quelque chose, tu ne vas pas aller en cour l'estomac vide.

-Mais…

-Ikki est déjà assez énervé comme ça tu ne trouve pas? » lui dit le cygne d'une voie douce et faussement autoritaire« Laisse lui au moins la satisfaction de ne pas avoir eu de problème avec toi ce matin. Et puis je vais angoisser toute la matinée et je ne pourrait pas me concentrer sur mon cour en sachant que tu est peu être en train de mourir de faim. »Fit le chevalier d'un air théâtral.

« D'accord. »

Il pris un petit pain et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir en deux avec son couteau. Ses petites mains tremblaient

« Attend je vais te le faire » lui dit-il en lui prenant son pain et son couteau.

« Merci Hyoga

-T'es si nerveux que ça ? T'en fait pas tout ira bien.

-Hm. »

Il lui fit un sourire et le cygne le lui rendit. Il prit le pot de confiture de fraise. Il savait exactement ce que Shun aimait. Il tartina son petit pain.

'Ouf ! Pour le coup je me suis mieux démerdé qu'Ikki Énervé comme il l'est, il n'aurait pas put s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus et ça aurait fini en crise de larmes… C'est normal que je sache comment m'y prendre, après tout c'est vers moi que Shun venait quand cet imbécile n'était pas là!'

Il tendit le petit pain à Shun avec un sourire . Ce dernier le remercia.

Ikki et Shiryu, qui avait enfin terminer de se coiffer les rejoignirent.

« Ohayô Shiryu, ohayô niisan. » S'exclama Shun qui fit un gros câlin à son frère.

« Hyoga : Salut les gars ! Il est où Seiya ?

-Il arrive. »Répondit Ikki en se versant une tasse de café.

En effet il arriva mais par la fenêtre qui était fermée (double vitrage, quelle sadique je fais! ). Apparemment il avait fais le tour de La Terre avant de revenir.

« Salut tout l'monde! Vous avez le bonjour des chevaliers d'or! »

Et il partit se goinfrer,c'est-à-dire bouffer tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Une heure plus tard tous étaient enfin près à partir et inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient légèrement à la bourre. Il durent donc courir. En même temps, ils ont l'habitude et ça fera pas de mal à cet imbécile de cheval, qui, si ça continue va devenir obèse. Au fait je ne vous est pas parlé de l'autre cruche mais elle est parti en Grèce emerder les golds et ne revient que ce week-end.

Yata ! Nos cinq amis arrivèrent enfin devant le lycée et même qu'il était un peu en avance. Seiya pris un petit air vantard :

« Alors les gars je vous avait bien dit qu'on serait pas en retard.

-Ikki : Ouais bas c'est pas grâce à toi.

-Seiya : Tu insinut quoi là ?

-Ikki : Ben peu être que si tu avait pas mis une heure à te lever et une autre à te baffrer on aurait pas eu à courir !

-Seiya : Ben, ça aurait peut être arranger les chose si tu m'avait pas fait faire le tour de la Terre.

-Ikki : J'y peux rien si tu t'es ramolli mon vieux. (On croirait entendre un certain koorime)

-Seiya : Tu vas voir si je me ramolli! »

Seiya envoya un cou de poing à Ikki qui l'évita aisément avec classe. Dans son élan pégase perdit l'équilibre et tombât sur le pauvre Hyoga qui n'avait rien demandé à personne:

« Imbécile ! T'es lourd, faudrait que tu penses à faire un régime !

-Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile espèce de canard emplumé!

-je suis pas un canard d'abord !

-Auteur : En fait t'aurait préféré que ce sois quelqu'un d'autre qui te tombe dessus.

-Hyoga : T'est qui toi ?

-Aura : Moi, je me nomme Aura et je suis l'auteur de cette fic mais également un perso que vous rencontrerez plus tard.

-Shun : enchanté!

-Aura : Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon kawai

-Ikki : Dit, tu serait pas peu en train de draguer mon frère.

-Aura : Pourquoi t'es jaloux peu être ?

-Hyoga : Tu disais quoi tout à l'heure ?

-Aura : Je disait juste que t'aurait préfère que ce sois quelqu'un d'autre qui te tombe dessus.

-Hyoga : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Aura : Et moi je crois que si au contraire.

-Hyoga : Ah ouai!

-Aura : Ouais (voix très assurée qui montre qu'elle bluffe pas)

-Hyoga : Ah…..Ouai? (Voix pas du tout rassurée)

-Aura : Ouais

-Shun : De quoi elle parle Hyoga

-Hyoga (tout rouge avec un faux sourire, gêné) : De rien du tout.

-Shiryu : Il faudrait peu être y aller.

-Ikki : Hm. Seiya, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.

-Seiya : Trop cool ! J'dois faire quoi ?

-Ikki : Tu vas veiller sur mon frère.

-Seiya : Oh non !

-Ikki : Oh si! Et je te préviens si il lui arrive quoi que ce soi, tu aura à faire à moi ! »

Sur ce, le phénix parti avant d'être retenus par son frère qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule :

« Hyoga : T'inquiète pas tout ce passera bien. Aller maintenant il faut y aller. Partez devant les gars j'ai quelque chose à régler.

-Shun et Seiya : A tout à l'heure les gars ! »

Les trois se dirigèrent à leur tour vers leur salle de classe respective.

Hyoga : « Et l'auteur t'es là?

-Aura : Oui et t'en fait pas je dirai rien. Tu comprends c'est pas vraiment dans mon intérêt.

-Hyoga : De toute façon on a un problème de taille.

-Aura : Ce n'est pas un problème. Écoute…Pss, pss, pss (et oui vous ne saurez rien, na !)

Hyoga : Tu peux vraiment faire ça.

-Aura : Bah oui, j'suis l'auteur quand même. Bon si tu montes à pied tu vas être en retard. J'te téléporte ?

Hyoga : Avec plaisir, merci. »

La suite vous la connaisez. Fin du Flash back. o

Tous nos amis étaient morts de rire. Seiya s'étouffait avec je sais pas trop quoi mais de toute façon tout le monde s'en foutait.

Quand tout le monde s'était un peu calmé :

Yusuke « Au fait demain on est vendredi et comme tout les week-end, on fait la fête ! Alors ça vous dirait de venir vous éclater avec nous ?

-Hyoga : Avec plaisir!

-Shiryu : Ça dépend de ce que vous allez faire.

-Yusuke : Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que j'voie ça avec mon pote Kuwabara.

-Ikki : Vous avez qu'à venir au manoir.

-Shiryu : T'es fou tu veux que Saori nous tue !

-Ikki : T'inquiète elle sera d'accord. Après une semaine de 'travail acharné' elle dira pas non pour faire la fête.

-Yusuke : Super ! Vous en faite pas les mecs je m'occupe des boissons

-Keiko : A non ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose ! Vous êtes complètement bourrés et c'est moi qui dois te ramenez. Surtout que tu gerbes toute les 10 mètres

-Yusuke : Peut être, mais c'est pas drôle si j'ai même pas l'droit de me saouler !

-Ikki : Ouais, ça s'est bien vrai !

-Yusuke : Merci, j'ai quand même un soutien.

-Hyoga : Vous avez qu'à restez pour le week-end.

-Yusuke : C'est vrai ! Vous nous invitez vraiment à passez le week-end au manoir Kido!

-Hyoga : Oui, vous pourrez cuvé tranquille… et on pourra s'éclater !

-Yusuke : On pourra emmener des potes ?

-Shiryu : Oui, si vous êtes pas une centaine ça ira.

-Yusuke : T'inquiète pas au pire on sera …Un…deux….. Au max, disons huit.

-Shiryu : Bien, c'est parfait.

-Ikki : Des filles ?

-Yusuke : Quatre dont Keiko.

-Ikki:Yata!

-Shuichi : En réalité Yusuke je pense qu'il n'y aura que six personnes.

-Yusuke : Pourquoi ? Je sais encore compter.

-Shuichi : Et bien penser que Hieï viendra faire la fête et de plus chez des gens qu'il ne connaît pas est utopiste, d'ailleurs ça fait un mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Et moi, je ne viendrais pas.

-Shun : Pourquoi ? Vous savez si c'est parce que cela vous gène, il ne faut pas s'en faire :Saori sera d'accord et ça nous fait plaisir de vous inviter.

-Shuichi : Non ce n'est pas ça .En fait…

-Yusuke : En fait quoi ! Me sort pas l'excuse« j'ai pas le temps, j'ai beaucoup de travail ».Parce que maintenant j'aurait deux témoins qui pourrons me dire que t'as pas de boulot à faire !

-Shuichi : Je sais je voulais juste dire que j'avais pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête.

-Yusuke:Putain! Depuis qu'on est rentrés de mi…vacances, (petit rattrapage) tu fais la gueule ! Qu'est-ce t'a à la fin ?

-Shuichi : Il n'y a rien… J'ai juste pas envie…

-Shun : S'il vous plait Minamino-kun. J'aimerais tellement que vous veniez. Ça ne sera pas la même chose sans vous »

Le jeune Andromède regardait le Yohko avec ses magnifiques émeraudes pleines d'espoir (le regard auquel personne ne peut résister). Sachant que le jeune garçon serait terriblement déçu s'il déclinait l'invitation, il soupira :

-Shuichi : « D'accord mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer et tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »fit le jeune renard d'un air malicieux.

« D'accord Shuichi chan! »

Et il fit un de ses plus beau sourire au Yohko. Ils continuèrent de manger dans le calme. Le calme! Là ? Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. Ils dirigèrent tous leur regard sur Seiya pour voir pourquoi il était aussi tranquille. Et là il virent un Seiya tout bleu. Keiko commençait à s'affoler et le Yohko allait se précipiter quand Ikki calma les esprits :

« Pas de panique, ça arrive fréquemment. En réalité à tout les repas »

Phénix alla se placer derrière Seiya qui virait maintenant au violet foncé et lui foutu une grande claque dans le dos lui faisant recracher un onigiri entier ainsi que ces poumons. Ce dernier fut projeté à une très grande vitesse et vint se scratcher sur la personne en face de Seiya ? C'est-à-dire …

« Ikki : And the winner is Shiryu! (Tu m'as coupé la parole, enfin bravo!)

-Shiryu : Putain Ikki! »

-Shuichi : C'est toujours comme ça ?

-Shun : oui! »Répondit t'il avec un grand sourire.

Le déjeuner se continua sur une dispute entre Shiryu et Ikki à laquelle Seiya fut très vite mêlé. Kura-chan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le groupe des cinq garçons était semblable au groupe des Reikaitantei. Il sentait que Ikki et Kuwabara allaient 'très bien s'entendre'.

Ils finirent de manger assez tranquillement, enfin, il faut le dire vite. La cloche sonna et chacun rejoignit sa classe. L'après midi se passa plutôt bien sauf que Yusuke et Seiya se prirent chacun deux heures de colle et Ikki quatre pace qu'il avait tabassé une bonne partie des voyous du lycée qui avaient eu le malheur de s'en prendre à Shun, parce que notre chère Andromède commençait à être un peu trop populaire auprès des filles à leur goûts.

Chacun rentrèrent impatient de pouvoir faire la fête.

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez pas trouver ça trop nul. Comme vous l'aurez peut être remarqué je ne suis pas une grande fan de Seiya et encore moins de Kuwabara. Alors à tout ceux qui les aiment autant que moi sachez qu'ils vont s'en prendre plein la gueule. Pour les autre je suis désolé, mais en même temps je ne suis pas sûre que des fans de Kuwabara ça existe. Si oui, Gomen nasai faites moi signe. Nan je plaisante, se serai beaucoup moins droôle sans eux. Qui Est-ce que Hieï et Ikki vont pouvoir carboniser sinon!

Au fait je sais pas si vous avez bien compris mais il y a deux Aura : l'auteur, moi, et le personnage que j'incarne. Mais je tiens à dire que le personnage ne sais pas tout ce qui ce passe contrairement à l'auteur et on des personnalités différentes. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire. Il y aura deux autres persos dans le même cas que vous rencontrez plus tard : Hikari et Tora.

Dans le prochain chapitre ma chère petite teigne fera enfin son apparition. Je suis désolée de pas l'avoir fais apparaître plus tôt mais je vais me rattraper ne vous inquiétez pas.

S'il vous plait, laisser moi des reviews que je sache ce que vous en penser. Vous avez tout à fait le droit de me dire que ce que j'écris n'est pas terrible du moment que la critique est cinstructive pour que je puisse m'améliorer.

To be continued...


	2. ombre volante

Voici la suite de ma fic que vous attendez tous avec impatience, ne ?

« Hieï : Faut pas rêver non plus.

-Aura : Ah, ah…Pardon j'ai mis un peu de temps pour updater.

-Tous : UN PEU?!

-Aura : Oui bon, pas qu'un peu. Mais j'avais mon bac blanc de français puis le vrai… et un tas d'autre chose !

-Hiei : Et après t'as eu la flemme.

-Aura : Oui je l'avoue. GOMEN NASAIIII!!! Mais plus je regarde ce chapitre moins je l'aime.

-Hiei : T'as qu'à plus le regarder. Et c'est quand que j'apparais ?

-Aura : Dans ce chapitre. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses : J'ai eu trois review ! TROIS ! Je veux dire quatre maintenant ! QUATRE!!!

-Kurama : (soupir) Elle a couru en hurlant « J'ai un review ! J'ai un review!! » Dans toute la maison à chaque fois qu'elle en a reçu un. Sa mère la prise pour une folle.

-Hiei : Tenshi no baka.

-Aura : Ouais ok je suis folle. Plus sérieusement…GROS MERCI A MES QUATRE REVIEWERS! -

Kaneda : Merci d'avoir été le premier ! J'étais contente de savoir qu'au moins une personne avait lu ce que j'ai écris. J'espère que j'ai un peu amélioré le style.

Sadokamiyu : T'inquiètes pas, il vont souffrir !

Nomade et Yatsumi Kumokakami : Merci ! vous m'avez motivé pour publier la suite !

Je suis ravie que cela vous est tous plut! Arigatô mina-san!

Et maintenant la suite

ooo

Chapitre 2 : ombre volante.

Nos cinq chevaliers de bronze rentraient au manoir. Après une journée assez chargée ils avaient besoin d'un bon goûter. Seiya se jeta sur le pot de nuttela format familial que l'on voit dans les magasins à noël et s'installa devant la télé pour regarder Dragon Ball Z. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ikki une bière à la main. Comme on dit : chacun son truc :

« Vas-y Végéta casses lui la gueule à ce pauvre con de Goku!!

-Non c'est Goku qui va gagner ! »

On pouvait aisément les entendre jusque dans la cuisine ou les trois autres chevaliers prenaient leur goûter. Ils se remémoraient leur première journée de cours :

«J'aurais pas cru qu'on arriverait à se faire des potes aussi vite. » Dit Hyoga entre deux bouchées.

« Sympa en plus. Et je sens que Shuichi va être un sérieux concurrent. »Shiryu parlait d'étude bien sûr. De quoi voulez vous qu'il parle d'autre !

« Il l'est » Affirma Shun « On m'a dis qu'il était le meilleur élève du lycée.

-Nani?! »

Le dragon se leva d'un bond et se dirigeat vers la porte faisant sursauter les deux autres.

« Ben, tu vas où comme ça ?

-Étudier ! »

Il parti en claquant la porte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Le pauvre. Il ne peut pas supporter que quelqu'un soit meilleur que lui.

-C'est vrai. »Affirma andromède.

-J'espère que Shuichi n'est pas comme ça sinon on est mal !

-Oui!… Dit Hyoga-chan, tu ne les as pas trouvés… Étranges lui et Yusuke ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ils… Enfin, je trouve qu'ils dégageaient une sorte… D'aura. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression, je dois certainement me tromper.

-Vous m'avez appelé ? » S'exclama l'auteur qui sortit dont on ne sait où pour le plus grand malheur de Hyoga.

« C'est pas vrai la revoilà.

-Coucou auteur. » Dit Shun en faisant signe de la main d'une manière très mignonne

« Salut ! » Répondit l'auteur avec un petit clin d'œil. Hyoga lui commençait à voir rouge, Il se devait de mettre un terme à la conversation : « Shun, t'as pas des devoirs à faire.

-Euh, oui un peu. Je vais monter les faire maintenant. »

Le jeune garçon parti dans sa chambre sous les regards dégoûté d'Aura et ravis du chevalier du cygne : « Tricheur!! » hurla-t-elle. Elle fumait pendant quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire narquois sur son visage « T'en fais pas, j'y arriverais quand même !

-Et comment je peux savoir ? » Demanda le cygne

« Tu verras bien » Son sourire s'agrandit

ooo

Sur ce l'auteur partit, laissant un pauvre Hyoga un peu pâlot et qui ce demandait ce que cette auteur à l'esprit tordu et malsain pourrait bien inventer. Mais après quelques minutes de réflexion et de visions de plus en plus horribles il partit regarder lui aussi Dragon Ball Z.

Lycée Meiho, dans une petite salle de classe sombre et remplie d'objets étranges mais que l'on distinguait mal à cause du manque de lumière, des jeunes filles étaient assises à leurs bureaux. Une autre avec de longs cheveux bruns ornés de rubans bleus, faisant penser à des tulipes se tenait devant le tableau. C'était leur chef : Motoko présidente du fan club de Minamino Shuichi. Elle parlait d'un ton solennelle :

« Mesdemoiselles, aujourd'hui nous avons pu voir l'arrivée de nouveaux garçons dans notre établissement. De plus, il nous semblerait qu'ils ont réussi à sympathiser avec le Prince. Ils sont dangereux, mais extrêmement mignon ! Nous organiserons un assemblé pour savoir lequel d'entre eux seront admis dans le cercle très privé qui est celui des bishônen. Mais pas aujourd'hui car nous avons des affaires plus importantes à régler. Aujourd'hui nous faisons face à un cas de force majeur. N°1 ! »

Une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleu se leva « Aujourd'hui, dans la classe du Prince et malgré nos nombreux avertissements, une fille a osée transgresser une loi fondamentale. Elle a OSE S'ADRESSER AU PRINCE ET LUI A OFFERT UN DESSIN !

-Oh mon dieuuuuu ! »Toute les filles étaient extrêmement choquées

« Oui, c'est horrible » Affirma solennellement Motoko » Elle mérite un châtiment exemplaire. N°2 ! »

Une autre fille mais cette fois-ci aux cheveux bleu et ondulés se leva, un rouleau de papier à la main, qu'elle alla accrocher au tableau. L'éclairage de la pièce donna soudain un effet de projecteur sur l'affiche laissant voir son contenu ainsi que sur les nombreux objets étranges éparpillés tout autour de la pièce. Des t-shirts, des portes clés et des gadgets en tous genres tous à l'effigie de Minamino Shuichi ! Mais le pire était que sur la feuille accrochée au tableau noir se dressait une photo de… Moi ?

Motoko prit une baguette de bois à la main et d'un coup sec la pointa sur le portrait « Voilà l'ennemi à abattre (gloups) : AURA TENSHI ! »

ooo

De retour chez les chevaliers. Shiryu était toujours en train d'étudier, laissant croire qu'il ne sortirait pas de sa chambre de si tôt. Seiya gueulait dans toute la baraque après Ikki parce qu'il lui avait cramé les cheveux. Le motif du jour était que Goku avait finalement gagné et Seiya s'en était un peu trop vanté. Shun avait fini ses devoirs et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Hyoga préparait le dîner car ce soir c'était son tour. Ils allèrent donc manger Russe et surtout boire de la vodka. Mais à peine Shun avait descendu l'escalier qu'un seau d'eau lui fut jeté en pleine tête :

« Ah ah ça t'as rafraîchi les idées Ik… Merde j'suis désolé Shun, je croyais que c'étai Ikki qu … »

**BAFF **!

Seiya, qui eut la mauvaise idée de se tromper de victime, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ikki lui avait collé un pain en pleine figure. Et la bataille reprit de plus belle entre les deux chevaliers.

Le pauvre Shun, trempé, soupira et parti se changer. Il redescendit cette fois vêtu d'une longue tunique bleue ciel et d'un pantalon blanc.

Après avoir esquivé quelques échanges pas vraiment amicaux, il réussit enfin à pénétrer dans la cuisine où il trouva Hyoga en plein préparatifs.

« Tu as déjà terminé ? » Demanda le cygne qui avait entendu Shun entrer. Celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire : « Oui je n'avais pas grands chose à faire. Je peux t'aider à préparer le repas ?

-Si tu veux. » Répondit Hyoga, bien heureux d'avoir le jeune chevalier avec lui « Tu peux me sortir un plat s'il te plait ?

-Hai. »Shun s'exécuta et lui tendit l'objet demandé. « Tu veux autre chose ?

-Oui, tu peux me sortir Aphrodite du frigo s'il te plait ? » Demanda Hyoga en parlant d'un poisson. La petite blague fit bien rire son camarade.

-AH Ah ! Hai …Eux Hyoga ?

-Quoi, il y a un problème Shun ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet en se rendant compte que son ami ne riait plus.

« Il n'y a pas de poisson dans le frigo.

-NANI!? Tu blagues là ? »

Le Russe se dirigea vers le frigo et constata qu'effectivement, le poisson avait disparu. C'était impossible ! Il l'avait acheté lui-même en revenant et l'avait rangé dans le réfrigérateur en personne ! Comment avait il pu disparaître, il n'avait quitté la cuisine quelques minutes seulement !

« Je n'y crois pas je l'ai acheté et je l'ai posé là ! » s'exclama-t-il sans comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer » Qui a pu me faire ça?! »

…Trois… Deux… Un…

Et tout devint clair dans son esprit : « SEIYA!!! »

-OUIIII??? » Demanda l'uma d'une petite voix bien trop innocente pour être honnête.

« QU'EST-CE T'AS FAIT DE MON POISSON ? »

-Figure toi qu'il était pas frais ton poisson parce que je l'ai donné à un chat et il en a pas voulu.

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA ?

-Même pas. » Répondit-il franchement.

-PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMAMT ! »

Shun qui n'avait pas voulu s'emmêler dans la bagarre, s'approcha de pégase et le toucha du bout de son doigt. Seiya était complètement bleu et un peu …raide « Euh… Hyoga-chan, je crois que tu l'as gelé. » Fit il innocemment remarquer.

-Ça nous fera des vacances. » Puis le cygne poussa un profond soupir « Maintenant on a plus rien à manger ! Uma no baka !

-Je peux aller en acheter !

-Non Shun, c'est bon je vais y aller.

-Tu ne peux pas, il faut que tu surveilles la cuisson. Shiryu est plongé dans ses leçons et je n'imagine pas trop Ikki allé faire les courses.

-Pff. Je vois que tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

-Yata ! » S'exclama le jeune garçon. Pour une fois qu'il allait se montrer utile !

« Attends une petite minute, jeune homme ! » le calma Hyoga « J'ai deux où trois recommandations à te faire. Tout d'abord, tu fais Attention en traversant la rue, tu ne parles pas aux étrangers, tu ne traînes pas en route, tu…

-…Hyoga on dirait Ikki. » Répondit le plus jeune en faisans la moue

-Pardon. »

Shun sortit de la cuisine en souriant. Il mettait ses chaussures dans l'entrée quand Ikki arriva. Mince, maintenant il allait falloir traiter avec le phénix : « Shun il commence à ce faire tard, tu vas où comme ça ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grave

-Je vais faire les courses pour Hyoga. »Fit Shun plus que fier de pouvoir rendre service à quelqu'un.

Ikki grogna marmonna quelque chose comme « sale canard givré » mais il céda en voyant le visage heureux de son petit frère. « Hm, Il peut pas faire les courses lui-même. Bon, alors écoutes : fais Attention en traversant la rue, ne parles pas aux étrangers, ne traîne pas en route… »

Après avoir écouté pendant dix minutes les recommandations de son grand frère hyper protecteur et avoir été traité une fois de plus comme un enfant de cinq ans, le chevalier Andromède pu enfin démarrer sa quête du supermarché.

ooo

Kurama :

Comme d'habitude, je rentrais assez tard à la maison étant donné le grand nombre de responsabilitées que j'avais. Entre les différents clubs où j'étais inscris et les élèves qui me retenaient pendant des heures après les cours pour que je les aide… Il ne manquait plus qu'une mission de Koenma. Bien que pour une fois cela ne me dérangerait pas; Je n'avais vraiment plus qu'une envie : revoir Hiei.

Mon petit frère et Kaasan étaient déjà rentrés. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où maman préparait le dîner hum ça sent bon :

« Bonsoir mon chéri.

-Bonsoir Kaasan.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui. Aujourd'hui nous avons eu des nouveaux élèves dans notre classe.

-Ah bon, et ils sont gentils ?

-Oui, ils sont très sympathiques. D'ailleurs ils nous ont invité mes amis et moi à passer le Week-end chez eux, mais…

-Oh mais c'est fantastique que tu te sois fais de nouveaux amis Shu-kun ! » S'exclama-t-elle« Il faut vraiment que tu y ailles, ça te ferais du bien. Je trouve que tu n'as pas très bonne mine ces derniers temps. »

Je soupirais intérieurement. Je n'aurais jamais dus lui parler de cette fête. Maintenant c'est sur JE serais obligé d'y aller. Et comment font les mères pour toujours savoir quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Heureusement elle ne sait pas quoi. Je serais fichu.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Kaasan, je vais bien.

-Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve que tu travailles beaucoup trop. Tu devrais passer moins de temps dans ta chambre à étudier et te trouver une petite amie. »

D'accord là je suis mal « Kaasan. »La suppliais-je

Elle eut un petit rire qui signifiait qu'elle était ravie d'avoir réussi à embarrasser son fils« Je plaisante. Mais, je te verrais tout de même bien avec la fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle est invitée elle aussi ? »

Aïe, la situation dégénère. MOI sortir avec Botan ? Non ! Elle est gentille mais trop bavarde. Et NON ! J'en ai mal à la tête rien qu'à l'idée de devoir la supporter tout le week-end. En plus ce n'est pas ELLE que j'aime.

« Oui Botan et les autres filles sont invitées aussi. Mais, tu sais Kaasan, je crois qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un. »

-Et le « petit garçon » avec qui tu t'entends bien ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse venir« soupirais-je. Pauvre Hieï, enfin, heureusement qu'il n'entend pas ce que nous sommes en train de dire sinon je n'aurais plus de mère … et plus de maison par la même occasion !

« Oui tu as raison. Il est un peu jeune pour sortir le soir, ses parents ne lui donneront très certainement pas l'autorisation »

J'essayais de ne pas éclater de rire. J'imaginais ce pauvre Hieï devoir demander l'autorisation de sortir à quelqu'un. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose :

-« Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer le dîner?

-C'est très gentil mon chéri mais tu dois avoir des devoirs ?

-Non j'ai déjà tout fait à l'école.

-Alors d'accord. »

Nous préparâmes donc le dîner et Kaasan me posa toute sorte de questions sur mes nouveaux amis. Elle voulait absolument en savoir plus sur les personnes chez qui j'allais passer le week-end.

« …Et bien, je sens que tu vas bien t'amuser mon chéri. Il faudrait que tu les invitent un jour…Tu peux me passer la sauce soja (je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre, et vous plaignez pas, sinon c'était des champignons) s'il te plait ?

-Hai...Euh Kaasan.

-Hai, Shuichi-kun ?

-Je crains qu'on n'en ait pas suffisamment. » Dit Kurama en agitant une bouteille vide dans les airs.

-Mince je croyais qu'il en restait suffisamment. Ce doit encore être Shuichi qui a vidé la bouteille pour se faire un de ses mélanges spéciaux.

Kurama grimaça à l'image de son demi-frère se préparant un sandwich avec de la sauce soja, du nutella et du calamar. Ayant peur de rendre ses quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas fait, il chassa vite l'horrible vision de sa tête« Ce n'est pas grave Kaasan, je vais aller en acheter.

-Non laisse, je vais préparer autre chose.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je serais vite rentré.

-D'accord, mais sois prudent mon chéri.

-Hai Kaasan ! »

Et notre cher Yohko partit faire les courses.

ooo

Shun :

Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue bordée de cerisiers en fleurs quand soudain une ombre surgit devant moi me faisant sursauter. Croyant qu'il puisse s'agir d'un nouvel ennemi, je reculais d'un pas

« Yukina? Kuso, non ! »

Je regardais la personne en face de moi. Je fus surpris de voir que c'était un enfant. Enfin, quand je dis enfant il doit avoir peu près mon âge (heureusement qu'il lit pas dans tes pensées !). Mais j'eu un sérieux doute en écoutant sa voix. Elle était étonnamment grave pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Peut être était il plus vieux que je le pensais finallement. Et son vêtement. Il portait un épais manteau noir et une écharpe blanche. Je m'attardais sur son visage. Il avait des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés au bout de ses pointes hérissées. Et au milieu de sa chevelure, une étrange étoile blanche. Quelques mèches noires dissimulaient à moitié un bandeau blanc. Et je vis ses yeux. Ils étaient semblables à deux rubis mais aussi la couleur du sang. Je les trouvais effrayants. Comment pouvaient ils brûler d'une telle intensité et être aussi froid à la fois.

J'arrêtai de le contempler car je m'aperçu qu'il me décrivait également. Il s'arrêta sur mes yeux et semblait essayer d'y chercher quelque chose. Nos regards se croisèrent et le sien changea d'expression. Il prit soudain un air exaspéré.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, kitsune no baka ! Et d'abord pourquoi tes cheveux on changés de couleur Kurama?!

D'accord je suis perdu ! Pourquoi vient-il de me traiter de renard ? « Euh, excusez moi mais vous devez faire erreur ; je ne me nomme pas Kurama. »

Il me dévisagea, sauta sur une branche d'arbre et disparu. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait tout juste de se passer, puis, me disant que je ne saurais peut être jamais, je me remis en route pour le supermarché.

Arrivé devant le magasin, j'aperçus un garçon aux cheveux rouges :

« Shuichi ! M'exclamais-je. Le garçon se retourna et sourit. Ouf je ne m'étais pas trompé :

« Shun Chan. Qu'est que tu fais là ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-J'achète du poisson pour Hyoga, et toi ?

-De la sauce soja pour Kaasan. »

Nous fîmes nos courses ensemble. En sortant nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il commençait à faire noir.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » demanda gentiment Shuichi.

« Merci, mais tu vas être en retard. » Lui répondis-je poliment.

« Non, ne t'en fait pas.

-Merci, c'est très gentil parce que je l'avoue, j'ai un peu peur de rentrer tout seul. »

Il me sourit. Nous marchions dans l'allée. Je regardais autour de moi si mon mystérieux agresseur de tout à l'heure n'allait pas ressurgir. Shuichi se douta de quelque chose car il me regarda l'air soucieux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Shun ?

-Rien c'est juste que qu'il y avait un garçon un peu bizarre qui m'a fait peur tout à leur.

-Oh je vois, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je serais là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Merci. » Je savais très bien que j'avais la capacité de me défendre contre un agresseur éventuel et que de nous deux j'étais sans aucun doute le plus fort, mais j'aimais sentir qu'on me protégeait, me rassurait. Je regardais Shuichi. Il observait les cerisiers, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Je le sortis de ses pensées car il sursauta :

« On est arrivé !

-ah. Bon, et bien à demain » Me répondit-il d'un air absent. Nous nous dirent au revoir et il partit en direction de sa maison. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis très longtemps, mais je peux affirmer de source sure que quelque chose ne va pas chez lui.

A peine Shun eut mis un pas dans le manoir qu'il fut agressé par son frère : « Ah Shun te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

-Et le mot est faible. »Intervint Shiryu « On a dut l'empêcher d'appeler la police !

-Fallait le voir j'te jure ! » S'exclama Seiya« Pire qu'un lion dans sa cage. Attends j'te montre ! »

Seiya prit un air grognon, plaça ses mains derrière son dos et se mit à faire les cents pas devant la pièce en regardant la pendule toute les deux secondes en disant : « C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, il devrait déjà être rentré depuis des heures… Ça m'inquiète, il s'est peut être fait renverser par une voiture, il s'est peu être fait agresser par un chevalier, il l'a peut être capturé ou il est blessé ou pire, il s'est fait tuer ! Faut appeler les flics, La CIA, le FBI, le sanctuaire ! »

Ikki à bout de nerf et n'aimant pas trop que l'on se moque de lui dans ce genre de circonstances, se jeta sur Seiya. Une fois que son frère en eut terminé avec pégase, Shun tout confus s'adressa à Ikki tête baissé :

« Gomen nasai niisan mais j'ai croisé Shuichi au magasin. On a discuté, et comme il commençait à faire noir il m'a gentiment proposé de me raccompagner. Il vaut mieux éviter de lui mentionner le passage où j'ai rencontré ce garçon étrange sinon je sens qu'il en ferait une syncope !

-Oui, bon ce n'est pas si grave »Bougonna Ikki « Il t'est rien arrivé, c'est le principal. Va plutôt apporter son poisson à Hyoga parce que j'ai la dalle.

Shun sourit et partit dans la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard, ils passèrent enfin à table. Ils discutaient, mangeaient et surtout buvaient (sauf Shun car : de un, il ne voulait pas et de deux, sont frère lui aurait interdit). Ils faisaient leur traditionnel concours de boisson. La règle du jeu était très simple : celui qui avait bu le plus de verre sans s'écrouler avait gagné.

« Et ce soir c'est l'épreuve de la vodka !!! » S'exclama Hyoga.

Shun, lui était inquiet : Vous devriez éviter de boire. On a école demain !

-T'en fais pas je les aurais vite battus ! »Répondit Hyoga d'un air supérieur pour impressionner le jeune chevalier.

« Que tu dis ! »Répliqua Ikki.

Shiryu, lui essaya de trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas entacher sa réputation de garçon sérieux « Surtout que cela nous fera un très bon entraînement. Il a l'air d'être un dur à ce jeu Yusuke ! »

Shun soupira et abandonna l'idée de les convaincre. Seiya, qui ne tenait pas beaucoup l'alcool, partit camper dans les toilettes au bout de quelques verres (ça me rappel de bons souvenirs). Puis se fut le tour de Shiryu. Le pauvre il n'y pouvait rien s'il était spécialisé dans le saké. Quand à Hyoga et Ikki, ils allaient se battre un moment. Shun regardait la pendule : il était déjà onze heures.

« Bon et bien, il est tard je vais me coucher les garçons. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit petit frère.

-Bonne nuit Shu-chan. »

Shun les embrassa tout les deux et sortit de la pièce laissant nos deux ivrognes, qui avait déjà buent une vingtaine de verres. (Je sens qu'il y en a qui ne vont pas être beau demain matin)

Le jeune Andromède monta dans ça chambre et se mit en pyjama (rose avec des lapins, trop Kawaii ! o). Il s'assit au bord de sa fenêtre.

Encore quelques secondes.

Tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, elle apparaissait. Il la vit, cette silhouette sautant de toit en toit. Elle paraissait humaine, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux argentés qui se reflétaient à la lumière de la lune et avait des vêtements blancs. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence car La créature avait une queue et des oreilles. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose et on pouvait voir de la tristesse émaner d'elle. Après quelques minutes, elle disparut. Fatigué, Shun se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

ooo

Kurama :

Comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Le seul moyen d'arriver à dormir était de me préparer un somnifère à base de plantes du makai. L'inconvénient c'était qu'il était tellement puissant que je ne ressentais plus aucune énergie et que je ne pouvais plus me réveiller pendant six heures, me rendant complètement vulnérable. Alors, je parcourais la ville pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis éventuels et par la même occasion, voir s'il n'était pas revenu.

Une fois rentré je mis mon pyjama (rose avec des renards. Ils ont dut se passer le mot !), vérifiais que ma fenêtre étais entrouverte et bu ma tisane. Je m'écroulais sur le lit tombant directement dans un sommeil profond.

Tard dans la nuit, une ombre s'introduisit dans la chambre du Yohko profondément endormi. L'individu possédait une énergie très puissante mais ne chercha même pas à la dissimuler. Il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et attendit.

Au bout d'à peine deux minutes, se qui montrait sa grande impatience, voyant que le kitsune ne se réveillait pas, il s'approcha du lit de celui-ci en jetant un : « Eh ! Debout, kitsune no baka ! » Mais la figure allongée dans son lit ne broncha pas.

L'ombre contempla le visage endormi éclairé par la lune. Son sommeil semblait être profond mais son expression était si triste et quelque chose coulait le long de son visage… Il pleurait ?

qu'est-ce qu'il à pleurer ce crétin de renard?…Il rêve ou il s'est passé quelque chose?… Et puis merde je m'en fiche c'est pas mes affaires ! … Mais…

Il essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue du garçon endormit, puis se rendant compte de se qu'il était en train de faire, recula vivement sa main. Dans son mouvement, il fit tomber une petite boite en métal sur le parquet de la chambre, renversant un peu de son contenu, le tout en faisant un bruit qui aurait dut réveiller toute personne dans la pièce.

« Kuso ! Kitsune no baka ! Hn ? »

L'ombre ramassa la petite boite qui lui était tombé sur le pied. C'était une boite à thé tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais connaissant Kurama il devait y avoir mis des herbes de sa composition. Il vit une petite étiquette collée dessus mais ce qui y était inscrit était dans la langue des humains. Kurama avait d'ailleurs commencé de lui apprendre à lire.

« Kurama a un courage et une patience extraordinaire parce que ça dois pas être vraiment facile d'apprendre quelque chose à cette tête de mule qui s'énerve et qui brûle tout ce qu'il y a aux alentours dès qu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis toi ? » La voix grave demanda avec **LE **Regard noir de la mort qui tue.

« Tu m'as entendu ? Kuso, j'ai oublié de mettre des parenthèses ! (Panique à bord ! Au secours je veux pas finir carbonisé!…Ah ! Idée de génie)…Euh tu veux peux être savoir ce que contient la boite ?

-Hn. » répondit t'il.

-T'as qu'à l'essayer sur un cobaye se sera marrant !

-Hn. »un regard dans ma direction et un sourire narquois qui en disaient long sur ses intentions.

« Non pas moi!! J'ai un bien meilleur cobaye !

-Qui ?

-Kuwabara. » Répondit je avec la même expression malfaisante.

-T'es pas trop stupide pour une ningen.

-C'est parce que je suis pas tout à fait ningen mais, bon, assez discuté, on se retrouve chez Kuwabara. (Ouf j'ai eu chaud moi !) »

Le petit koorime imagina la torture qu'il allait infliger à cet imbécile de Kuwabara. Il eu un petit rire sadique mais un bruissement le fit revenir à la réalité. Kuso Kurama

Il pensait avoir réveillé le kitsune mais le jeune garçon s'était simplement recroquevillé sur lui-même, mort de froid. L'individu se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte.

« Kitsune no baka » soupira-t-il. Il remonta la couverture sur les épaules du renard, prit la petite boite métallique et partit en prenant soin de refermer la fenêtre.

ooo

Kuwabara (et oui il apparaît enfin, je savais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience car vous êtes tous fan de lui. Surtout les filles. Je sais que aucune ne peut résister à son charme…!) Donc Kuwabara rentrait chez lui après s'être bien saoulé avec sa bande de potes. Il essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Il fallait dire qu'il était pire qu'un éléphant bourré dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il se prit donc les pieds dans son cher-petit-tout-mimi-kawai-Eikitchi qui dormait tranquillement dans son panier.

Après avoir quasiment réveillé tout le quartier il se jeta comme un bœuf sur son lit. Le pauvre ningen essayait de s'endormir mais des petits coups répétitifs résonnaient dans son crâne. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que le bruit n'était pas dût à l'alcool et que personne ne tapait dans ça tête mais qu'il y avait **réellement** quelque chose qui frappait à sa fenêtre. Il alla à celle-ci pour l'ouvrir et se prit une grosse pierre, qui en réalité ressemblait plus à un rocher en pleine face et tomba en arrière.

Il secoua la tête et se redressa. Il resta figé en voyant un petit koorime assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre :

« 'Tain faut que j'arrête l'alcool, voila que j'vois cet espèce de sale demi-portion maintenant !

-Qui traites tu de demi-portion grand con ?

-C'est vraiment toi Hieï ?

-En plus t'es lent à la détente… Et tu pourrais au moins laisser ta fenêtre ouverte, ningen no baka !

-J'te signale qu'on est au mois de mars et qu'il fait froid dehors… Et pis qu'est ce que tu fous là d'abord p'tit morveux ?

-Aura : Salut tout le monde ! Désolé je suis un peu en retard mais j'ai fais un arrêt du côté de AB pour distribuer des claques parce que figuré vous que ces imbéciles ont mis un film de DBZ à la place de Yu Yu Hakusho à 23H30 (je sais cette partie a été écrite il y a longtemps. Ne me tuez pas!!!). Bon vous allez me dire j'avais qu'à y regarder à 18H30 mais y avait tellement de bruit dans la baraque que j'ai rien entendu! Pour information, dans cet épisode, ils sont parti sauvé Kuwabara; ils ne pouvaient pas le laissé où il était celui là ? Et ils devaient se battre contre un gamin qui joue aux jeux vidéo, elle est trop forte Genkai ! Vivement la suite on va voir Kurama en action…. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le brûlé ? » (Je répète, j'ai écris cette partis il y a longtemps et depuis je sais quand même ce qui c'est passé)

Un peu que ça sent le brûlé ! Aucun des deux ne m'avaient écouté et avaient continuer de s'engueuler. Hieï, mort de rire, regardait le pauvre Kuwabara courir dans la pièce les cheveux en flammes.

Après quelques minutes de ce réjouissant spectacle, je me décida enfin à intervenir : « Euh Hieï, c'est pas que je trouve pas ça hilarant, bien au contraire, mais il faudrait l'éteindre parce que la fic n'avance pas et parce que je risque d'avoir encore besoin de cet idiot.

-Hn. Fais ce que tu veux »

Je pris donc un saut d'eau et lui balança en pleine tête. Inutile de préciser qu'il était furax. Mais voyant mon regard, bon ok, surtout celui de Hieï, il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Il se contenta de demander au Koorime :

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous là toi?

-T'inquiètes pas je suis pas la pour admirer ta sale tronche 'qui le voudrait d'ailleurs'. C'est Kurama qui m'envoit.

-Qu'es c'qui m'veux ?

-J'en sais rien, il m'a juste demandé de te donner ça.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-C'est un remède contre la gueule de bois, il veut que tu l'essayes tout de suite. »Intervins-je

Il me regarda suspicieusement : « T'es qui toi d'abord ?

-L'auteur de cette fic toute nulle et sans aucun intérêt et… ton pire cauchemar ! Bon tu l'bois ce truc, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

-C'est bon t'affoles pas ! »

Je lui tendis une tasse fumante. Il fit une grimace et se pinça le nez car le goût était pour le moins… infect. A peine l'avait-il fini qu'il s'écroula par terre. Je soupirais.

« Il est trop bête ce mec. Par contre je te félicite Hieï, je ne te savais pas si bon acteur.

-Pff. Assez de compliment c'était quoi ce truc ?

-Un somnifère super puissant. Cet imbécile dormira pendant six heures; tu pourras le frapper autant que tu veux, il ne se réveillera pas. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Le pauvre va être en retard demain. Bah t'es où ? »

Le koorime s'était fait la malle me laissant encore parler toute seule… avec Kuwabara… toute seul…dans sa chambre… toute seule…Ah ! Au secours j'me tire!!

ooo

Kuwabara sentit qu'on le frappait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa sœur à cheval sur son ventre qui lui mettait des coups de poing en série dans la figure (va y Shizuru !) :« Réveille-toi gros paresseux !

-Aïe arrêtes, ça fait mal espèce de dégénérée !

-Debout ! » Continua-t-elle.

« C'est bon, C'est bon Shizuru, j'me lève !

-je te signale que ça fait plus d'une heure que je te tape dessus et que tu ne te réveilles pas (et moi ça fait plus d'une heure que je la regarde faire !). Et là, il est huit heures et demis, tu es plus qu'en retard et il est hors de question que tu sèche encore aujourd'hui ! »

Kuwabara, encore tout endormi essaya de se remémorer se qu'il s'était passé la veille. Je suis rentré complètement bourré, la petite teigne et une meuf bizarre sont venues de la part du renard, j'ai bu le truc bizarre et dégueu et… Plus rien !

Kuwabara réfléchit… réfléchit… réfléchit… réflé… A non c'était trop dur pour lui ça, le pauvre c'est endormi.

« REVEIILES-TOI!!! » Hurla sa sœur. Mais elle fit un bon en arrière lorsqu'il se leva brusquement.

« AH ! KURAMA JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Kuwabara partit en courant vers l'école pire qu'une tornade dévastant tout sur son passage, laissant la pauvre Shizuru en plan (y a pas que moi comme ça).

Kuwabara arriva enfin au lycée pour les neuf heures. Le pauvre a loupé son heure de TPS (Thierry Potrat satellite). Ce très sympathique surnom désignait leur professeur de musique aux grandes oreilles et qui avait la très fâcheuse tendance à baver lorsqu'il parlait. De plus il chantait faux.

Kuwabara rentra dans la classe. Le prof n'était pas encore arrivé, il devait être en retard. Il s'assit à sa place, c'est-à-dire à côté de Yusuke. Autant dire que ça ne devait pas beaucoup bosser en cour.

« Bah alors Kuwa on s'est pas réveillé ? »Demanda son acolyte.

« C'est à cause de cet imbécile de Kurama ! J'te jure que…

Gros blanc.

-…Que quoi Kuwa ? Kuwa ? Eh Kuwabara !

-Hein tu disais ? »Demanda le ningen qui venait de sortir de sa rêverie.

-C'est plutôt toi qui me disais… Tu regardes quoi ?

-C'est qui **ÇA **? »

Kuwabara désigna du doigt deux personnes qui discutaient avec d'autres élèves.

« Ah eux ? « demanda Yusuke « C'est vrai que t'étais pas là hier. Attends…Shun ! Seiya ! Venez par là deux secondes ! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'excusèrent auprès de leurs camarades et s'approchèrent de Yusuke

« J'vous présente Kuwabara. Kuwa, voici Shun et Seiya… »

Mais Kuwabara n'écoutait déjà plus, il afficha un air séducteur et attrapa les deux mains de Shun

« Je me présente Kazuma Kuwabara pour vous servir. »

Shun était un peu gêné par le comportement étrange du nouvel individu, mais il était trop poli pour dire quoi que se soit : « Euh, tout le plaisir est pour moi.»

Seiya et Yusuke étaient écroulés devant la scène qui ce déroulait devant leurs yeux (c'est pas drôle du tout !)

« Qu 'est-ce que vous avez à rire tout les deux?! »demanda Kuwabara.

-Seiya et Yusuke entre deux ricanements : Rien… Rien…

-A vos places ! » Commanda une voix adulte.

Ouf sauvé. A ce moment là le professeur entra dans la classe. Tous allèrent s'asseoir à leur place respective. Ils allaient débuter la cour de biologie. Comme d'habitude, peu d'élèves écoutaient la leçon

À part Keiko, Shun et un petit intello qui se nommait Hikari.

Yusuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kuwabara.

Il avait vraiment flashé sur Shun ? Il fallait qu'il en est le cœur net et si c'était le cas, il n'allait pas le lâcher : « Alors Kuwabara, Shun t'a tapé dans l'oeil on dirait.

-Ouais elle est trop kawai. »

Yusuke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était trop.

-Quoi ! Tu te fous de ma gueule Urameshi ?

-Non laisses tomber. » Répondit le détective en essayant de retrouver son calme« Mais je pense que tu seras content de savoir alors qu'on mange en sa compagnie au déjeuner.

-Non c'est vrai ? Trop cool ! » S'exclama le ningen.

Yusuke, fier de lui, continua sur sa lancée : « Et tu sais pas tout ! On est invité à passé le week-end dans sa baraque.

-C'EST VRAI?!! »

Kuwabara hurla et se leva d'un bon. Tout le monde dans salle fit silence et le professeur le fusilla du regard : « Kuwabara pouvez vous nous dire ce qui vous rend aussi joyeux ? » Les élèves, à présent, riaient aux éclats, même Andromède qui essayait de le cacher. Kazuma était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Kuso ! Je viens de me foutre la honte devant elle !

« Désolé monsieur »

Il se rassit sur sa chaise mort de honte et colla une tarte derrière la tête de Yusuke pour le calmer. Il était de franchement mauvaise humeur et décida donc de changer de conversation : « Bon et y aura qui d'autre à cette fête?

-En mec : toi moi et Kura…

-A c'est vrai il faut que j'le tue celui là !

-Qu'est c'qu'il a fait ?

-C'est à cause de lui que j'étais en retard, que je me suis fais frapper par ma sœur et que j'ai pas pus emmerder le prof de musique!

-C'est vrai que c'était pas la même chose sans toi pour foutre le bordel. Mais il a fait quoi au juste Kurama ?

-J't'expliquerais ça plus tard. Y aura qui en fille?

-Euh… Keiko, Botan, ta sœur…

-T'as pas osé Urameshi?!

-Ben écoutes je t'ai appelé hier soir mais c'est ta sœur qu'a répondu. J'en ai profité pour l'inviter. Si t'es pas content t'avais qu'à être là.

-Mouais.

-Oh j'allais oublier, y aura aussi Yu-ki-na. » Fit Yusuke pour remonter le moral à son copain. Chose qui porta ses fruits.

« YUKINA!!

-Kuwabara dehors ! » Hurla le professeur.

Le pauvre Kuwabara se fit donc virer du cour d'SVT. Le pauvre, elle continuait bien sa journée ! Il parti s'asseoir dans un coin de l'école en attendant le midi, c'est-à-dire derrière le gymnase, pas loin du vestiaire des filles. Il se plongea ensuite dans de profondes réflexions : « Alors récapitulons; on va passer le week-end chez une bombe et y aura aussi Yukina….OUAH ! Deux charmantes créatures pour un seul homme. AH ! AH ! Je suis le mec le plus chanceux du monde ! Je vais pouvoir faire de l'ombre à cet imbécile de renard !… Mais ça n'est pas honnête envers ma chère Yukina, il faut que je fasse un choix, mais c'est dur, les deux sont tellement kawai!…

… AH ! QUE FAIRE!!!

-Mais tu vas pas arrêter de hurler ! » Fit une voix qui l'interrompit dans son grand monologue.

« Ah Kuso Urameshi tu m'as foutu les boules Kuso Qu'es tu fous là d'abord, t'es pas en cours ?

-Non. » Répondit Yusuke « Comme c'est bientôt la fin du cour de gym j'ai décidé d'abréger le cour de bio

-Tu t'es fais virer ?

-Nan j'ai dit que je voulais aller à l'infirmerie, mais il a fallu que Keiko m'accompagne.

-Et t'en as fais quoi ?

-j'ai réussi à la semer mais… Parlons plutôt de toi. Notre cher cœur d'artichaut aurait-il des problèmes ? »

Yusuke allait encore piquer un fou rire. Kuwabara se mis à genou et implora le mazoku : « Urameshi faut que tu m'aides ! J'ai un cruel dilemme là !

-AH ! AH ! T'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'au déjeuner, le problème sera résolu ! »

-Urameshi je suis sérieux !

-Nan mais moi non plus je déconne pas ! »

Le ningen était en colère et il sauta sur Urameshi pour le tuer. Pauvre Yusuke, pour une fois, il était vraiment sincère.

-TU VAS VOIR URAMEshii…

Kazuma s'arrêta net, fonça droit sur le bâtiment contre lequel ils étaient appuyé s'écrasa le nez sur la vitre de celui ci, laissant un Yusuke gisant par terre.

« Urameshi!!! Dépêche-toi, elles sont là!!!

-La ferme Kuwa, elles vont nous entendre ! » Mais il rejoignit tout de même son ami et s'écrasa également le nez contre la lucarne

C'est ainsi que Yusuke et Kuwa allait mater les filles en train de se changer quand…

« YUSUKE!!! TU N'AS PAS HONTE ESPECE DE PAUVRE NUL DEBAUCHE, PERVERS…! ET TOI AUSSI KUWABARA TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! JE FERAIS EN SORTE QUE YUKINA ENTENDE PARLER DE CE QUE TU FAIS !"

-Aïe Keiko ! Lâche-nous pitié ! »

ooo

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée et Kurama, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun et Seiya discutaient tranquillement sous le cerisier. Ils interrompirent subitement leur conversation en voyant une Keiko traîner les deux garçons par l'oreille comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires poupées de chiffon :

« KE-KEIKO LACHES MOI ! PITIIEE »

Dans son immense bontée, elle décida de les lâcher; pardon, de les balancer au milieu de la bande d'amis qui étaient restés sans voix et avec une petite goutte sur la tempe. Kuwabara leva la tête et tomba nez à nez devant de grands yeux verts :

« Vous vous-êtes fais mal Kuwabara?

-Shun chan ! »

Il se releva, prit son air classe et séducteur (aïe) : « Ne vous inquiétez pas il en faut plus pour blesser le grand Kazuma Kuwabara ! »

Le ningen s'installa à côté du jeune chevalier et lui narra ses exploits. Seiya et Yusuke étaient à nouveau morts de rire et moi je suis morte tous court; tandis que Hyoga et Shiryu se regardaient bouche bée.

Kurama, lui soupira : « Ça c'est tout lui. Les amis je vous présente Kazuma Kuwabara…

-Le plus grand imbécile de la planète ! « Ajouta Yusuke

« Il doit faire concurrence à Seiya alors ! » Renchérit Hyoga.

« Hakusho ! » Le renard éternua.

« A tes souhaits Shuichi-chan. Tu t'es enrhumé ? » Demanda Shun.

« Je pari qu'il a encore dormi la fenêtre ouverte…Faudrait que tu m'expliques pourquoi un jour. »Soupira Yusuke.

«T'es fou »S'exclama Shiryu ! « Il fait à peine deux degré dehors la nuit !

-Non pour une fois je l'ai fermée. « Répondit Kurama Enfin je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir fait mais elle était fermée ce matin. Ce somnifère ne me vaut rien

« Ikki !»

Shun s'était une fois de plus jeté au cou d'Ikki, laissant Kuwabara à terre dégoûté, déçu… etc. :« C'est ton petit ami, Shun ? » demanda il, la peur au ventre.

« Non c'est mon grand frère. » répondit innocemment Shun.

Le ningen soupira, soulagé (je serai toi je le serais pas trop) :« Ouf, j'ai eu peur. »

Ikki réagit au quart de tour : « Et dis donc espèce de « biip, biip, biip »!…Kuso c'est quoi ces biips?

Aura, notre cher auteur n'en revenait pas : « Je me suis fais censuré ma fic ! Mais je t'en pris Ikki, continus mais sois un peu plus soft s'il te plait.

-Ok… alors connard; QU'ES C'QUE T'INSINU SUR MON FRERE ?

-Comment ça ton frère ?

Kuwabara se tourna vers Shun les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

-TU VEUX DIRE QUE T'ES UN MEC?!

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu m'as pris pour une fille?! » S'exclama indigné le chevalier Andromède. Mais la colère d'Ikki fut plus grande.

« NANI?! TAS PRIS MON PETIT FRERE POUR UNE MEUF?! »

Shun était outré, Ikki très en rogne, Kuwabara sans voix et Seiya et Yusuke étaient repartis de plus belle, manquant de s'étouffer.

« C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas arrêté de rigoler de la matinée tout les deux? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Vous auriez pus me le dire ! » Réprimanda Shun.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Shun se mit à pleurer ce qui entraîna un Ikki sur le point d'exploser. Dans ces cas là il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à dire « Attention tout le monde ! Tous aux abris ! »

« Yusuke, Seiya et l'autre con pas beau avec la banane orange!…

-C'est Kuwabara !

-A na foot ! Vous trois je vous laisse une avance de dix seconde!…UN ! »Commença à compter le phénix. Seiya essaya de le convaincre : « Mais Ikki nous on y est pour rien si… » Mais c'était sans espoir.

« DEUX. »

Les trois adolescents partirent en courant suivis d'un Ikki furax. Malheureusement vous ne verrez pas la scène. Elle à été censurée elle aussi car elle a été jugée trop violente (c'était pourtant trois fois rien deux ou trois membres arrachés, quelques os brisés et seulement quelques litres de sang !). Je partis donc aller faire sauter quelques têtes du côté du CSA.

Lorsque je fus revenu (je les ai tous tué. Y viendront plus m'embêter na !), les quatre jeunes hommes étaient revenus, dans un sale état pour certains, et tout semblait normal autant que faire se peut.

« Bah tu vois Kuwa, j't'avais bien dit que ton problème serait vite réglé. »Fit remarquer le détective.

-Sale traître !

-Au fait Kuwabara, t'avais rien à dire à Shuichi. »

Ce dernier fut sortit de sa conversation « passionnante » avec Shiryu. (Ils parlaient d'étude bien sur !) :

« Nani ? »Demanda-t-il de son air le plus innocent et il l'était réellement pour une fois.

« Je vais te tuer ! » déclara Kuwabara

-Avant ma mise à mort Kuwabara, j'aimerais en connaître le motif.

-Fais pas l'innocent ! A cause de toi je me suis pas réveillé ce matin, je me suis fais frapper par ma sœur et j'ai loupé le cour de Potrat !

-Elle me plait sa sœur. »Fit remarquer Ikki « Elle est libre ?

-Oui »Répondit Yusuke « Et normalement tu la verras ce soir.

« Parfait ! »

Ikki était de nouveau de bonne humeur. Pendant ce temps la discussion continuait

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu te sois encore pris une cuite ou que ton réveil n'as pas sonné ou je ne sais qu'elle autre raison soit de ma faute, Kuwabara.

-Non, t'as pas demandé à Hieï de venir chez moi cette nuit ! « Fit remarquer le ningen de façon ironique.

« Ça commence à devenir intéressant. »Dit Hyoga l'esprit visiblement mal placé.

« Et c'est qui Hieï ? » Demanda Shiryu

« Un sale morveux. » Répondit Kuwabara.

Ikki s'indigna : « Un mioche maintenant. Mais dis moi il te les faut tous !

« Ta gueule !

Je suis désolé Kuwabara »Intervint Kurama de façon à couper court à toute disputes. Ils commençaient à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête « Mais je n'ai pas vu Hieï depuis…

-Mais si ! Tu l'as envoyé me donner un truc pour la gueule de bois, dégeu en plus et je me suis endormi.

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé de te donner. D'ailleurs je doute sérieusement que Hieï accepte de jouer les coursiers, surtout si c'est pour t'amener quelque chose.

-Il a pas tord »intervint Yusuke« Tu vois Hieï écouter ce qu'on lui dit? T'as dus rêver Kuwa !

-Mais non je vous jure ! J'ai même un témoin!…Ohé l'auteur !

Sur cet appel je venais ajouter mon grain de sel« Hai Kuwabara?

-Dis leur que je leur raconte pas des conneries !

-Je suis formelle … »Kuwabara souriait. Il allait enfin pouvoir prouver qu'il avait raison ! « Kurama n'a rien demandé à Hieï pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne l'a pas vu !

-Espèce de petite mytho!!!

-Je suis l'auteur ! » M'offensais-je « Je sais encore ce que je dis ! Je peux t'effacer de cette fic si je veux et c'est avec un certain plaisir que je le ferais!!

-Montre moi la fic si tu ne mens pas !

Je croisais les bras et regardais dans la direction opposée aux ningen qui osait me contrarier « Non. Je ne peux pas. Il y a certaines choses que vous ne devez pas voir.

-Je vais te la prendre de force s'il le faut ! »Kuwabara s'approcha de moi d'un air menaçant, près à me sauter dessus. Je me cachai vite derrière Kurama qui était la personne la plus proche de moi. Le beau jeune homme pris ma défense : « Kuwabara fiches lui la paix !

-Arigatô ! » Puis je lui chuchotai à l'oreille pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre « Pour la peine, je te promet que je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider à obtenir ce que tu veux »

Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

« Bon moi j'y vais. Salut les gars, salut Shun-chan, salut Shuichi!"

ooo

Cet après midi nos amis avait tous cour de gym. Les élèves n'étaient pas regroupés par classe mais par groupe de niveaux. Ainsi nos chevaliers et nos Reikaitantei (ouf ! Pas facile à écrire), étant tous doués en sport étaient tous ensemble, sans moi parce que Aura était très nulle, mais Hikari dans la fic pourra les surveiller.

(Alors je sais pas pourquoi, mais dans toutes les fics de Saint Seiya ou les chevaliers reprenaient une vie normale, Hyoga fait toujours un match de basket. Alors pour ne pas déroger à la règle, ils vont jouer au basket.)

« Bienvenus mina san ! Moi, Aura, auteur de ce fic, je serais votre commentatrice. Je serais assisté dans ma tache par Alexis ! La rencontre promet d'être passionnante !

A ma gauche l'équipe bleu soutenue par Alexis avec : Hikari, Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu et Kuwabara (malheureusement) et à ma droite l'équipe rose c'est-à-dire la mienne avec : Shun-chan, Kura-chan, Hyoga et Yusuke. (On a fait un marché : il prenait Kuwa s'il avait Ikki. Je vais pas me plaindre, j'ai eu Shun et Kura).N'oublions pas que les pom pom girls, qui font accessoirement partie du fan club de Shiuchi Minamino, sont là pour encourager les bishônen de mon équipe.

Et que le match commence ! C'est Shiryu qui a la balle, il passe à Seiya, mais la balle est interceptée par Hyoga, il drible mais est bloqué par Ikki, il passe à Shun qui passe à Shuichi et PANIER!! On peut entendre la foule en délire et les pom pom : « M-I-N-A-M-I-N-O C'est lui le plus beau MINAMINOOO ! »…

« …Le score est maintenant de 12-8 en faveur de mon équipe. Et un nouveau panier de Shuichi : « M-I-N-A-M-I-N-O C'est lui le plus beau MINAMIN… AAAHH ! ».

« Ah!… Il semblerait que les pom pom ont eu un problème ». « Qui a osé nous balancer des ballons en pleine gueule ! » Hurlèrent-elles.

« Nos joueurs s'en foutent pas mal et ont continués le match. (Coupage du micro) Tiens, Hikari, je crois voir dans un arbre la cause du massacre des filles. Hé Hieï ! »Demandais-je « Pourquoi tu as dégommé ces pauvres filles ?

-M'énervaient… »

Une fois le cour terminé sur une victoire de mon équipe bien sur ; Shun et Hikari furent portés volontaires pour ranger les ballons parce que tout le monde s'était déjà enfuis en courant, même le prof :

« Et merde je vais être en retard à la réunion des délégués. » Bougonna Hikari.

« Je peux finir si tu veux. » se proposa Shun.

-Vraiment, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! Je te revaudrais ça »

ooo

Dans la réserve du gymnase, où on y stockait toutes les balles, les tapis de gym et autres engins de torture, des jeunes filles ''jouaient à cache-cache''.

« Tenshi on sait que t'es là !

-Sors de ta cachette, espèce de trouillarde ! On a deux mots à t'dire !

-Peut-être même trois. »

Je savais bien qu'il allait m'arriver des bricoles. Je m'étais cachée dans un vieux casier derrière des tapis de gym. J'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elles arrivent. Le bruit des pas étaient de plus en plus fort. Je dois me tenir prête. Une main agrippa la poigné du casier… L'ouvrit. MAINTENANT !

Je bondis hors de ma cachette, grimpa sur la haute pile de tapis, sauta sur un trampoline et m'élança jusqu'à la porte. J'avais presque atteint mon but quand une des filles qui était d'une carrure assez forte m'attrapa par le bras et me projeta contre un mur. J'étais à moitié sonnée.

Quand je relevais la tête, j'étais entourée de cinq filles.

« Alors Aura on essayait de s'échapper?…N 2 ! »

Une des filles se détacha du lot : « Hai. Aura Tenshi tu es accusée de crime de haut rang ! Tu as adressé la parole au prince Minamino et lui as offert un objet se présentant sous la forme d'un dessin !

-On t'avait bien dit qu'on t'avait à l'œil Tenshi !

-Mais…Je… »Essayais-je de me défendre.

- : Silence ! » S'exclama celle que je reconnaissais comme étant Motoko, une fille de terminale très populaire. « Pour cette infraction de cette loi fondamentale, tu subiras la peine capitale!…Meushi »Appela-t-elle.

L'armoire à glace qui m'avait plaqué contre le mur s'avança : « Hai ?

-Occupes-toi d'elle et qu'elle souffre. »

Meushi s'approcha de moi en faisant craquer ses doigts. Ainsi la sentence était tombée. J'étais tétanisée, incapable de bouger.

Meushi commença son sale bouleau sous le regard satisfait et sadique des autres filles…

…j'ai mal. Mais je ne dois pas crier, ne pas pleurer, ne pas montrer que l'on souffre sinon c'est pire… Je connais, j'ai l'habitude… Ne plus penser à la douleur… faire comme si j'étais morte… Si tu ne peux pas supporter **ça** Aura; tu ne pourras pas supporter ce qui t'attends; car le futur est bien pire…

… Je ne sens plus rien… je n'entends plus rien… Plus qu'un murmure... une douce brise qui caresse mon épaule... Je dois rêver… Non ce n'est pas un rêve… J'ouvris les yeux et releva la tête… et me retrouva face à deux émeraudes…

« Daijôbu ? »

Je mis quelque seconde avant de réagir :

« Minamino-kun? (Non ses cheveux…) Gomen nasai !

-Ce n'est rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude et puis je le prends comme un compliment. Mais vous allez bien ?

-Un peu sonnée mais je m'y suis fait, j'en n'en suis pas a ma première fois.

-Qui vous a fait ça ?

-L'élite du fan club de Shuichi Minamino. Il faut dire qu'elles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.

-Oui je vois. Au fait je m'appelle Shun Kido. »Le jeune garçon pris mes main et m'aida à me relever.

« Kido ? Vous êtes de la famille de Shiryu et Hyoga Kido qui sont dans ma classe ?

-Effectivement ce sont mes frères. Appelez-moi par mon prénom, ce sera plus facile.

-d'accord Shun; moi c'est Aura Tenshi mais appelles moi Aura.

-Tenshi ? Ange ? C'est un nom adorable. »

Inutile de vous préciser que là je pique un fard pas possible et que je sais pas du tout où me mettre.

« A-arigato ! »Rougissais-je.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne; on ne sait jamais, elles pourraient revenir.

-Hai, dômo, arigatô gozaimasu ! »

ooo

Aura rentra chez elle, dans un petit appartement miteux et insalubre.

« Tadaima, neesan !

-Okaeri ! » Répondit une voix froide.

Aura leva les yeux et vit le, ou plutôt, la propriétaire de cette voix qui ferait glacer le sang aux plus braves. Une jeune fille à la peau très pale se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Ses longs cheveux bruns suivaient parfaitement les traits de son visage fin et s'assortissaient magnifiquement avec le profond violet glacial de ses yeux. Elle portait une longue robe noire ornée de plusieurs ceintures ainsi qu'une longue veste qui glissait sur ses bras, révélant ses épaules. Une chaine en argent surmontée d'un pendentif représentant une faucheuse était attachée à son coup. Si nous étions dans une histoire qui traiterait de démons et autres créatures fantastique, nous aurions put penser qu'elle appartiendrait à la race des vampires ou à une espèce démoniaque faisant partie des créatures de la nuit.

Mais comme nous sommes effectivement dans une fanfiction parlant de démons, nous n'aurions pas tort de craindre le pire...

"Je vais préparer le dîner Kyûshi-san. » Aura partit en direction de la cuisine, enfin si on pouvait appeler cette pièce une cuisine, mais elle fut retenue par le bras.

« Une petite minute, Aura ! Tu as vus l'état de tes vêtements ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es encore fait taper dessus par ces filles ? Je vais toutes les tuer ! Et ce Minamino aussi

-Aura -Ce n'est rien neesan. Ce n'est pas très grave.

-Rien ? Pas très grave ? Tu te fous de ma gueule; t'a vus dans quel état tu es encore ! Je te jure que...

-Neesan, il y a plus important !

-Nani?! Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus important ?

-Neesan… Je… Je l'ai enfin trouvé…. »

…

Et bien voila, j'en ai fini avec ce chapitre deux. J'avais encore une scène à mettre mais ça aurait été trop long. Ça sera pour la prochaine fois. Sinon je suis encore désolé pour le retard. Gomeeen nasai!!!

Gros bisou à ma one-san, Kyûshi, la grande prêtresse des jeux vidéos ! Elle a lut ma fan fiction il n'y a pas si longtemps et elle m'a remotivé. J'attendais aussi qu'elle lise le chapitre un pour mettre la suite. Enfin remercier la car elle est à partir de maintenant ma bêta reader. Ça veut dire moins de fautes d'orthographe ! Donc pour la remercier j'ai modifié le dernier chapitre rien que pour elle ! o/

Je risque aussi de publier un challenge spécial halloween pendant les prochaines vacances. Alors vérifiez mon profile !

Qu'est ce que la jeune Aura a trouvé ? Qui sont réellement ces nouveaux jeunes gens ? Quelle menace plane sur nos héros ? Nos amis vont il enfin faire la fête depuis le temps qu'ils en parlent ? Vais-je publier mon prochain chapitre avant l'année prochaine ? Si vous voulez une réponse à toute ces questions ne manquer pas le prochain épisode !

Je n'aurais pas vus l'autre monde pour rien !

Yusuke: "Hé c'est ma réplique ça !"

…

To be continued…


End file.
